beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter thirteen: Black★Rock Shooter
"Did he just pass out?" I ask Rin. "NO HE DIED". I look at him wide-eyed. "I'm just kidding, he ain't dead, I don't even think Code:Breakers die anyways". I look at Rei. "What's a Code:Breaker?" "Ah, hard to explain, they like, kill people". Link studies Rei. "Geez, he looks just like you Rin". Rin looks at Link like, "are you crazy?" Link shrugs, "what? Black hair, blue eyes, blue flames, same initials". Rin looks at Rei again. "But he has a flame coming from his hand...I have flames all over my body". I put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin, I was thinking, what if he's your other self?" Rin looks at me and jerks away. "Don't tell me that! That's too scary! He can't be!" I put both my hands on his shoulders and look him in the eye. "Face it Rin, everyone has a dark side". Rin looks down, and then he starts looking around frantically. "Where's Yukio?!" Link looks around too. "Yukio?!" Yells Link into the woods, "where are you?!" Rin climbs a tree and yells, "where are you damn four-eyes?!" I hear a scream, and it sounds like Yukio. "Yukio!" Yells Rin. Then we hear the scream again. "Nii- San! Nii- San!" It's definitely Yukio, and it sounds like he's getting closer. "It's Wisp!" Yukio yells, "it's Wisp!" I start to run into the woods, put I remember, I don't have Ron, Ron transforms into my weapons, without him, I'll be honest, I'm nothing. I turn to Rin. "Rin! Go help your damn brother! I don't have any weapons!" Rin pulls out his sword and runs into the woods. "YUKIO!" He screams. I turn to Rei. He has a gigantic resemblance to Rin. Rei is definitely Rin's other self. Other-selves are the evil version of you. They can also be humans. My human other-self is named Mato Kuroi and my evil other-self is White★Rock Shooter, even though she is my sister. Those two are almost like mirror images of myself. I'm not sure if Link has any other-selves. I haven't ever had the chance to ask her. I hear Rei grunt and realize he's starting to wake up. I hear him say something, I hear it faintley, "Aiden". I go over to him and shake him gently. "Hey bastard, wake up". I say. I shake him again. "Come on bastard, Rin's by himself, go help him". Rei opens one eye and once he realizes it's me, he's wide awake. "AAAHHH!" He screams. "Shut up bastard!" I say, "or Wisp will hear you, and shit will get real!" He puts a hand on his chest and breathes heavily. "I never did that", says Rei, "never did that". I look at him strangely. "What, you mean like, when you screamed?" He looks at me. "Yes that". I turn to the woods. "Whatever". I watch as Rin and his massive blue flames light the sky up, like fireworks, almost. Come on Rin, beat up that dumb ghost. Rei looks at Rin, the flashing blue flames. "He really is the other me..." His voice trails off. I look at him. "Yeah you are, and..." I turn away, "since your my brother's other self, I'll treat you like my brother, but if you dare hurt any of my friends, off with your head". I turn to him and look at him straight in the eye. "It'll be off with your head, literally". Rei crosses his arms and mimics my tone of voice, "whatever". A flame comes from my eye and I smash him into a tree. "Don't underestimate me, Rei, you haven't even seen what I can do yet". Category:Chapters